


Shower

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smile and be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Reward fic written for [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset**. The prompt was _Shower_. Probably not what you were looking for, hon, but I'm feeling a little cracky today.

“Just smile and be ready to haul things out.”

“But I don’t understand the need for it?”

“Just smile, be proud, be supportive.”

“I don’t-”

“Think of it as classified. As Need To Know, and you don’t.”

“But-”

“Babe, just let it go, smile, be a proud step-father, and later you can arrange the gifts in the van like it’s a Tetris game, okay?”

“The games don’t even make sense.”

“Steve.”

“And why is there a hat made of ribbons?”

“Steven!”

“Oh my god! Someone gave her skimpy lingerie.”

“Okay, fine, we can smile and be supportive from the hallway.”


End file.
